The Rainbow Love in The Night
by Cho Rae Ji
Summary: Dendam akibat kecelakaan sepeda? bisa dibayangkan betapa sepelenya masalah itu. tetapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun, dia tidak pernah menganggap itu hal sepele. KyuxOC


**Cast: **

**Cho Kyu Hyun**

**Kim Han Na (OC)**

**And Many more**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: PG (Teen)**

**Story by: Laila SNA**

**All character in this story not my own^^**

_Han Na Pov's_

"Hah? Sudah jam berapa ini?"Teriakku tidak karuan saat terbangun dari tidurku. Dengan segera aku melihat jam yang terpasang tepat disamping tempat tidurku.

"Astaga! Aku terlambat!"Jeritku dan segara bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan menuju kamar mandi. Aku tidak mau membuang waktu, aku tidak mau di hukum lagi karena terlambat sekolah. Lima menit kemudian aku sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahku. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa cepat sekali, tentu saja karena aku sudah terlambat.

"Harus cepat!"Ucapku menyemangati diri sendiri. Aku mengutuk jam weker ku yang tidak bunyi sama sekali, atau mungkin aku yang tidak mendengarnya? Entahlah. Aku ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda dan mau tidak mau aku harus mengayuhnya lebih cepat jika tidak ingin terlambat.

Dengan cepat aku kayuh sepedaku, aku benar-benar tidak ingin terlambat lagi. Aku sudah terlalu sering terlambat, maka dari itu aku sudah kenyang dengan hukuman dari guruku. Saat sedang mengayuh dengan kecepatan penuh tiba-tiba….

'Brukk….'

'Oh tidak!'Ujarku dalam hati. Sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang. 'Ah.. kenapa harus disaat seperti ini!'Runtuk ku dalam hati.

"Mianhaeyo..."Ujarku pelan pada seseorang (pria) yang telah aku tabrak.

"Kau ini, jika tidak bisa naik sepeda lebih baik jadi pejalan kaki saja!"Bentak pria itu dengan nada penuh emosi.

"Mianhaeyo.."Aku hanya dapat menundukan kepalaku dan mengucapkan maaf. Tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa aku sudah sangat terlambat. Aku tidak bisa membuang waktu lagi. 'Mian, aku pergi dulu'ucapku pada pria itu, walau dia tidak akan bisa mendengarnya karena aku mengucapkannya dalam hati. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi aku kembali mengayuh sepedaku, meninggalkan pria itu sendiri. Walau dengan rasa bersalah yang tinggi.

"Hei, kau mau kemana!"Teriak pria itu. Aku tidak menggubris perkataannya. Aku tetap mengayuh sepedaku.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya aku sampai di sekolahku. Tapi ternyata tepat seperti dugaanku bahwa aku terlambat lagi, aku harus bersiap-siap menerima hukuman. Dengan langkah seribu aku langsung berjalan menuju kelasku. Sebelum membuka pintu ruang kelas, aku menarik nafas dalam. Padahal ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku terlambat, tapi tetap saja deg-degan rasanya.

'Ckitt…' suara pintu yang aku buka.

"Maafkan aku terlambat."Ucapku setelah membuka pintu tak lupa aku membungkukan badan. Lama aku seperti itu, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. 'Tidak biasanya.'Pikirku. Karena penasaran, dengan ragu aku menegakan kembali tubuhku.

"Hah? Kenapa kosong?"Ucapku setengah teriak. Kemana orang-orang? Apakah aku salah masuk kelas?. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam otakku.

"Hello! Kalian dimana?"Tanya ku dengan teriakan. Aku seperti orang linglung. Aku berkeliling sekolah, dan hasilnya NIHIL. OMG! Kemana semua orang? Kenapa semua kelas kosong?.

"Han Na-ssi?"Panggil seseorang dibelakangku. Aku segera menengok kea rah sumber suara.

"Ah… Annyeonghasimnikka ."Ucapku seraya menundukan badan.

" Annyeonghasimnikka, sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya Mr. Lee padaku.

"Aku sedang sekolah."Jawabku polos.

"Sekolah?"Tanyanya kembali.

"Tentu saja, tapi kenapa tidak ada orang disini?"Tanyaku kembali. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ada apa?"Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Hahaha… kau ini bagaimana, hari ini adalah hari libur, ya jelas saja kalau tidak ada orang."Ucap Mr. Lee.

'Jdeeerrr…' Bagai tersambar petir aku mendengar jawaban Mr. Lee. Hari libur katanya?. Aku membeku seketika. Otak ku masih memproses ucapan Mr. Lee.

"Han Na-ssi?"Panggil Mr. Lee mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku. Beberapa saat kemudian….

"APA?! HARI LIBUR?"Teriakku setelah otakku berhasil memproses ucapan Mr. Lee.

"Kau ini, makanya jangan terlalu sering terlambat, dan sering-seringlah melihat kalender."Ujar Mr. Lee.

"Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat, besok baru kau ke sekolah."sambung Mr. Lee.

Aku tidak mendengarkan ucapan tapi aku lebih memilih memikirkan nasib pria yang tadi aku tabrak. Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa tanggung jawab. Aku ini benar-benar bodoh!. Apa jika aku kembali ke tempat tadi, pria itu masih ada disana ya?. Tapi apa mungkin?. Aduh bagaimana ini, aku benar-benar bingung. 'Lebih baik aku coba dulu lihat ke tempat tadi, siapa tahu ia masih ada.'Batinku.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya, Annyeonghikyesipsio!"Ucapku dan berlalu pergi tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Mr. Lee.

Aku menaiki sepedaku dan kembali mengayuh dengan cepat. Aku tidak mau orang itu melaporkan aku ke kantor polisi. Sangat tidak lucu jika ada kasus kecelakaan karena tertabrak sepeda, ah… aku tidak mau dipenjara. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk masuk ke dalam jeruji besi yang dingin itu. Aku kan masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku, seperti bermain dengan teman-temanku, berpacaran, berkencan dan lain-lain yang belum aku lakukan. Sudahlah, aku berpikiran terlalu jauh. Sekarang yang harusnya aku pikirkan adalah bisakah aku kembali bertemu dengan orang itu dan meminta maaf.

Sesampainya di lokasi kejadian, aku langsung mencari tujuan utamaku. Aku mencari kesana-kemari tapi hasilnya nihil. Apa orang itu sudah pergi ya?. Bodohnya aku, andai saja aku melihat dulu sekarang hari apa, pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Aku harap orang itu tidak sampai melaporkan aku ke kantor polisi.

Karena merasa sia-sia, aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Ah…. Dari pada aku dirumah saja, lebih baik aku pergi ke rumah Yeon Ji, sahabatku. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menekan nomor Yeon Ji yang sudah aku hafal diluar kepala.

'_Yeobaseyo…'Ucapku ketika sudah tersambung dengan Yeon Ji._

'_Yeobaseyo, ada apa?"Tanyanya langsung._

'_Apa kau ada dirumah?"Tanyaku._

'_Ada.'Jawabnya singkat._

'_Boleh aku kerumah mu?'Tanyaku._

'_Boleh saja.'Jawabnya._

'_Baiklah, aku segera ke sana.'Ucapku._

'_Hmm.' Dia langsung mematikan sambungan telepon._

Huh… dia selalu saja bersikap seperti itu, dingin sekali. Aku kadang merasa dia tidak suka aku berada di sisinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa jauh darinya, dia satu-satunya sahabat yang aku punya. Aku melanjutkan perjalanan mengayuh sepedaku menuju rumah Yeon Ji. Aku juga ingin menceritakan kejadian yang aku alami hari ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku telah sampai di depan rumah Yeon Ji. Aku memarkir sepedaku terlebih dahulu, baru mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Tok…Tok…"

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang gadis cantik berambut sepundak keluar dengan anggunnya. Dia lah sahabat yang tadi aku bilang. Dia sangat cantik, dia bahkan menjadi idola di sekolah. Hanya saja karena sifatnya yang dingin dan tidak mudah di tebak, banyak laki-laki yang sudah menyerah duluan sebelum berjuang.

"Ayo masuk!"Ajaknya. Aku pun menurutinya dan berjalan masuk. Kami langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Yeon Ji.

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian sekolah?"Tanyanya langsung. Muka ku pun merah seketika. Malu rasanya harus mengakui, kalau aku salah hari.

"A-aku sa-salah hari, a-aku pikir ha-hari ini se-sekolah."Jawabku terbata-bata.

"ha..hmpph…." Yeon Ji menahan tawa. Aku hanya menundukan kepala karena malu.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja."Ucapnya.

"Habis, aku semalam tidur larut sekali dan hari ini juga aku tidak melihat kalender, jadinya begini. Aku kesiangan tapi ternyata tidak sekolah."Ujarku.

"Makanya, pasanglah alarm di dekat telingamu agar tidak kesiangan lagi."Ujarnya. aku melihat ia menghidupkan komputernya. Aku sendiri hanya duduk-duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah, aku janji lain kali tidak akan terlambat."Ucapku.

"Kau selalu bicara begitu, tetapi keesokan harinya kau akan terlambat lagi."Ejek Yeon Ji.

"Habisnya aku memang tidak bisa bangun pagi."Ucapku seraya memajukan bibirku.

"Baiklah, besok akan ku telepon kau agar bangun."Ucap Yeon Ji.

"Ah… Gomawo Yeon Ji… Kau sangat baik!"Ujarku seraya memeluk Yeon Ji dari belakang.

"Sudahlah."Ucap Yeon Ji. Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada gambar yang terpampang di layar monitor komputer Yeon Ji. Aku seperti tidak asing dengan wajah orang di layar monitor tersebut.

"Ini siapa?"Tanyaku menunjuk layar monitor tersebut.

"Oh… dia kekasih ku."Jawab Yeon Ji. Aku melotot kaget. Benarkah itu? ia tidak pernah menceritakan sebelumnya.

"Benarkah?"Tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Hahahaha…. Kau ini polos sekali." Dia malah mengejekku.

"Aku serius."Ujarku merajuk.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?"Tanya Yeon Ji, aku menggeleng.

"Ya ampun Han Na! apa kau tidak pernah menonton televisi?"Tanya Yeon Ji.

"Tentu saja pernah, memangnya dia siapa sih?"Tanya ku penasaran.

"Dia ini CHO KYU HYUN."Jawabnya memberi penekanan pada tiga kata terakhir.

"Hah? Siapa? Aku kok tidak kenal."Tanya ku masih bingung.

"Dia ini member dari Super Junior, masa kau tidak tahu? Dia ini terkenal sekali lho!" Dari nada bicara Yeon Ji sudah bisa aku pastikan bahwa laki-laki yang ada di layar monitor Yeon Ji itu memang seorang artis, tetapi aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu."Ucapku pasrah, karena benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Baiklah, bagaimana menurutmu?"Tanya Yeon Ji.

"Bagaimana apanya?"Tanyaku tidak mengerti maksud dari Yeon Ji.

"Dia ini, tampan tidak?"Tanya Yeon Ji.

"Cukup tampan."Jawabku singkat. Aku memperhatikan kembali gambar laki-laki tersebut. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa yang tadi aku tabrak bukanlah dia, karena kalau benar dia tamatlah riwayatku. Pasti dia akan melaporkan ku ke kantor polisi.

"Hei! Ada apa?"Tanya Yeon Ji.

"Tadi pagi aku menabrak orang."Jawabku tanpa sadar.

"Hah? Kau serius?"Tanya Yeon Ji tidak percaya.

"Iya… makanya itu, aku sangat bingung. Aku takut dllaporkan ke polisi."Ucapku frustasi.

"Siapa yang kau tabrak itu?"Tanya Yeon Ji.

"Aku tidak tahu, saat aku tabrak ia memakai topi dan kacamata jadi tidak jelas wajahnya."Jelasku.

"Apa kau tidak meminta maaf?"Tanya Yeon Ji.

"Tentu saja sudah, bahkan sampai dua kali. Tapi setelah itu aku langsung pergi karena aku pikir aku sudah terlambat sekolah."Jelasku.

"Ya ampun, itu sama saja kau tabrak lari. Kenapa tidak bertanya dulu apa dia baik-baik saja atau tidak?"Tanya Yeon Ji lagi.

"Itulah bodohnya aku, aku bahkan tidak turun dari sepedaku."Ucapku menundukan kepala.

"Ya sudahlah, semoga saja orang itu lupa dengan masalah ini."Ujar Yeon Ji.

"Semoga saja."Gumamku pelan.

Ya, aku memang hanya bisa berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang itu, setidaknya untuk meminta maaf lagi. Aku juga berharap ia tidak melaporkan ku ke kantor polisi.

#End Of Han Na Pov's

"Sial! Bajuku jadi kotor semua karena gadis gila itu!"Gumam kesal seorang laki-laki.

"Hei Kyuhyun, kenapa baju mu kotor seperti itu?"Tanya seseorang yang memanggil laki-laki itu Kyuhyun .

"Donghae, apa kau punya baju ganti?"Tanya Kyuhyun kepada seseorang tersebut atau bisa dipanggil Donghae.

"Kau ini, seharusnya menjawab pertanyaanku dulu!"Ucap Donghae kesal karena pertanyaannya di abaikan.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu, setelah ini kita masih harus mengisi acara."Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Huh… baiklah, ini bajunya."Ucap Donghae seraya melemparkan sebuah baju kea rah wajah Kyuhyun.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kyuhyun langsung mengganti pakaiannya diruang ganti. Mereka kini sedang berada di tempat mereka akan mengisi acara.

"Lihat saja! Aku akan membalasmu!"Gumam Kyuhyun dengan seringai evil di wajah tampannya.

"Hei Kyu! Sudah belum?"Tanya Donghae.

"Sudah, ayo berangkat!"Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu dulu! Tadi kau keluar untuk membeli sesuatu kan? Mana barangnya?"Tanya Donghae.

"Tidak jadi. Yang ada aku malah di tabrak oleh seorang pengendara sepeda gila."Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Benarkah itu? hahahaha…" Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya pagi ini.

"Sudah kuduga, tidak seharusnya aku membicarakan ini."Ucap Kyuhyun. Donghae masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya. Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai bosan sekaligus kesal pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan hyungnya yang mungkin akan terus tertawa.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"Tanya Leeteuk ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Aku menunggu Donghae selesai tertawa."Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Memangnya apa yang membuatnya tertawa?"Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sudah tidak waras."Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Tak lama kemudian Donghae pun keluar dari ruang ganti dan pastinya masih tertawa.

"Kalian tahu tidak…"Donghae menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia merasa ada aura membunuh keluar dari seseorang. Yap, Kyuhyun kini sedang menatap Donghae dengan tatapan 'Berani bicara, kau akan ku bunuh!'. Siapa yang akan berani jika ditatap begitu. Donghae pun meneguk liur.

"Tahu apa?"Tanya Yesung, yang sedari tadi diam.

"Emm…. Tahu bahwa… a-aku… suka pada hyukjae." Donghae menutup mulutnya, Tiba-tiba saja ucapan itu yang keluar dari mulut Donghae. Mungkin saking takutnya ia pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"Tanya Leeteuk tidak percaya.

"Ya… aku suka hyukjae sebagai seorang sahabat, aku tidak bisa tanpa dia."Ucap Donghae. Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?"Kini giliran Ryeowook yang angkat bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin kalian tahu. Aku suka hyukjae dan kalian semua!"Ucap Donghae seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ini! Kami juga menyukaimu."Ucap Leeteuk yang langsung memeluk Donghae.

"Hei, sudahlah. Nanti malah jadi nangis-nangisan, bersiap-siaplah setelah ini kita tampil."Ucap Yesung dijawab anggukan oleh semua members SUPER JUNIOR.

"Han Na! lihat sini, Super Junior akan tampil di Music Bank!"Panggil Yeon Ji. Han Na pun mendekat kea rah Yeon Ji.

"Lagu yang akan mereka bawakan pasti No Other. Itu lagu romantis sekali! Terutama Kyuhyun, dia sangat tampan di music video-nya."Ujar Yeon Ji dengan mata berbinar-binar.

'Aku belum pernah melihat Yeon Ji seantusias ini.'Batin Han Na.

"Nah itu dia! Aigoo! Kyuhyunnie!"Teriak Yeon Ji.

"Ya ampun, sampai segitunya kau menyukai mereka."Ucap Han Na heran.

"Diam dan nikmati penampilan mereka!"Perintah Yeon Ji. Han Na pun memperhatikan penampilan Super Junior. Beberapa saat kemudian penampilan Super Junior dilayar televisi pun selesai.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"Tanya Yeon Ji.

"Bagus."Jawab Han Na singkat.

"Benar! Mareka itu amazing sekali! Aku sangat menyukai mereka."Ujar Yeon Ji.

"Aku pikir kau tipe orang yang tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam ini."Ujar Han Na seraya tertawa.

"Kau salah kalau berpikiran seperti itu."Jawab Yeon Ji.

"Aku mungkin belum terlalu mengenal dirimu."Ucap Han Na. Yeon Ji memperhatikan Han Na sebentar.

"Kalau begitu kita harus lebih mengenal satu sama lain sebagai sahabat!"Ujar Yeon Ji.

"Kau benar!"Sahut Han Na semangat.

Super Junior yang telah selesai tampil pun kembali ke dorm mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan semua mengobrol dengan santai terkecuali sang maknae Kyuhyun. Ia lebih memilih mendengarkan musik dari MP3 Players yang tak pernah tertinggal.

Sejam kemudian mereka pun sampai di depan dorm mereka. Disana terlihat banyak ELF berkumpul, mungkin mereka menunggu Super Junior kembali.

Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan melambaikan tangan kepada pada ELF diluar kaca mobil dan lagi-lagi hanya sang maknae yang tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Dia masih terlalu asik dengan musik yang mengalun dari MP3-nya, dengan memejamkan mata dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar menikmati kegiatannya itu.

Setelah sampai di dorm mereka, Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi tentunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah selesai mandi. Di sana sudah terlihat Sungmin sedang merebahkan diri.

"Kau kenapa?"Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menengok kea rah Sungmin.

"Apa maksudnya?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mukamu terlihat kusut sekali, sepertinya kau sedang kesal, ada apa?"Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau bohong! Ayolah jujur padaku."Ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah, tapi kau janji tidak akan tertawa?"Tanya Kyuhyun, ia tidak mau kejadian yang sama terjadi seperti pada Donghae yang menertawainya habis-habisan. Ia juga tidak mau mengancam hyung-nya yang satu ini seperti pada Donghae, karena ia sangat menyayangi Sungmin.

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku."Jawab Sungmin.

"Tadi pagi, saat aku ingin membeli minuman di luar studio aku tertabrak oleh seorang gadis pengendara sepeda, semua bajuku kotor tetapi si pengendara itu justru kabur. Aku sangat kesal disitu."Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Hmm… jadi begitu, tapi ia sudah minta maaf kan?"Tanya Sungmin.

"Sudah, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak terima! Aku akan temukan gadis itu dan akan aku buat ia membalas perbuatannya."Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau yakin?"Tanya Sungmin.

"Sangat yakin!"Jawab Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan.

'Aku benar-benar akan membuat dia membalas perbuatannya itu! seenaknya saja menambrak dan langsung pergi! Tidak akan aku lepaskan kau! Lihat saja!' Batin Kyuhyun dengan seringai evil lengkap dengan auranya, membuat yang berada di dekatnya yaitu Sungmin merinding seketika.

"Kau harus membayarnya! HAHAHAHA!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tertawa khas evilnya.

**-TBC- **


End file.
